


Just a Little Twist

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Just Write Trope Bingo 2020, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles looked at his father, who looked tired after dealing with the hunt for the woman's killer in the woods. He knew he was in over his head. He just wasn't sure what to do.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803853
Comments: 20
Kudos: 189
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Just a Little Twist

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : 2011  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe. Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2020 Trope Bingo challenge. For the prompt: Fix-It.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

"Hey, Derek?" Stiles called out as he got out of his Jeep in front of the old Hale house. He looked around. He knew that Derek had to be there, even if the Camaro wasn't. He wasn't even sure where the werewolf parked the car so that no one noticed him there. Stiles could feel the wolf's eyes on him, but he wasn't sure where it was coming from. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me!"

Stiles headed up to the house, and he dropped down onto the stairs. He meant it that he was going to stay where he was. The nightmare last night had been horrific. Stiles wasn't sure that what he was doing was a good idea, but his father had told him repeatedly that what one didn't know could hurt them. His father was smack in the middle of a supernatural case. He was hunting a killer who could turn anyone with a bite.

"What do you want, Stiles?" Derek asked from behind him.

Stiles spun around, and the sight of Derek in just a pair of running shorts had Stiles slipping right off the stairs. He knew there was no way of stopping what he was doing, so all he could do was relax.

The ground didn't rush up at him, and Stiles looked to see that Derek had caught him, well grabbed him was more like it. His coat at least.

"Hey, thanks, dude!" Stiles said as he got his feet under him, and Derek let go.

"Don't call me dude. What do you want?"

"Look, I get the whole secrecy thing you got going on. You told Scott what you are because of him being one as well, but I want to tell my father."

"No," Derek said.

"Look, I'm going to tell him. I don't give a shit about telling someone else's secret. My father is out there hunting a killer who killed your sister, and he's going to get hurt. He can be pretty opened minded. Look, Scott was attacked last night. I had to pick him up on the side of the road this morning. Scott is bullheaded and refuses to let me help him on how to control himself. He's going to hurt someone because he's in fucking love with Allison. I can't let him hurt anyone, and the only one who can talk sense into him is my father."

"No."

"Dude, come on! Can you tell me without a doubt that the fire here at this house was a true accident? I saw the report, well I stole a copy of the report. At first, it was suspected arson, but then the investigator came back and ruled it an accident in too short of a time to actually make a call. If you can tell me that I'll leave this alone."

Stiles watched Derek's face but mainly his eyes. In the short time of knowing him just a few days, he had learned that while his face never changed, outside of showing anger, his eyes did. There was so much conflict in them.

"Good. Now, Dad's off today. So let's go and talk to him. Show him your grrr face and tell him what the fuck actually happened to your family."

Derek was still looking at Stiles with his resting bitch face.

"I can't track the Alpha. He smells different in human and in his shifted form."

"That's fine. We can do something else to track them. You can help him." Stiles smiled at Derek, and while he wanted to reach out and touch, he wasn't going to. "My Jeep or both vehicles?"

"Jeep," Derek said.

Stiles smiled and waved for Derek to follow him. He put his back totally to Derek because, while he didn't fully trust him. He knew that Derek wasn't going to do anything to hurt him.

* * *

"So Daddio, this is Derek Hale," Stiles said as he entered the living room. Derek had already told him that his father was in the living room.

"I wondered where you went. You were awake a lot earlier than you normally are for a Saturday. Though I am not sure why he's here." Noah looked at Derek.

Stiles could see his father's gears turning.

"I didn't even know that the Hale's were back in town."

"The body you have is Laura," Derek said.

"And how do you know this? We haven't got DNA back, and the prints were in the system."

"Sit down before we start all of this. Dad, just listen to him, okay?" Stiles asked.

"Why don't you go and get drinks."

"Derek's coming with." Stiles grabbed the leather jacket's sleeve that Derek had put on when he had gone into the house to change before they headed over.

Stiles heard his father get up, and he watched Stiles and Derek like a hawk as they grabbed drinks for all three of them. Stiles had a beer for his father, and Derek had even chosen one. Stiles just grabbed a glass of water for himself. He could tell that he had missed his dose of Adderall to go after Scott. He grabbed the bottle and carried it in with his water. He grabbed one of the warm bottles they kept on hand for when they were heading out. He would drink that with the pill and then the other while talking.

Noah arched an eyebrow at Stiles for the bottle.

"Scott woke me up early this morning, and I ran out of the house without taking it. You can count my pills upstairs."

"No, it's fine. I can see with the way you are tapping your fingers."

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"ADHD. I was diagnosed about a decade ago. It took a while to get the right regimen for me."

"So, Son, how do you know that's Laura?"

"I felt her die."

"You two weren't twins."

"No, Sir. We were not, but with what we are, we have Pack bonds."

"Pack bonds?"

"I could feel her, even when I was in New York. I knew the moment she died, and I sort of know who killed her?"

"Why are you just stepping up now?"

"You son convinced me to tell you something that my family has kept hidden for centuries."

Noah raised an eyebrow at that. Stiles watched his father closely, and he saw the moment Derek went into the Beta shift. His eyes widened, and his hand made an aborted movement toward his hip. Stiles reached out and laid his hand over Derek as the man flinched.

"He won't shoot you. I won't let him go and get a gun. Dad, you are not going to shoot him. He's not going to hurt you or me."

"What are you?" Noah asked.

"A werewolf. Most of my family were werewolves. There is just me and Uncle Peter left."

Noah looked at them both like he was waiting for the punchline.

"Another werewolf killed Laura."

"How do you know that?"

"After Mom, Laura was the Alpha. That power is passed down in one of three ways. One, the current Alpha transfers the spark to another. This is what happened when Grandma and Grandpa wanted to enjoy life. Two, the Alpha is killed by someone who is not a werewolf, and it transfers to who is next in line, like what happened when Mom died. It went to Laura. And three, when another werewolf kills the Alpha and the spark goes to them. The spark did not come to me." Derek flashed his eyes, and they were the bright blue that Stiles found so pretty.

"Blue eyes?" Noah asked.

"Alphas have red, Betas yellow or blue."

"Why the difference?" Stiles asked.

"I will explain that later. There is an Alpha here in town who killed Laura for her spark. She was called back to Beacon Hills by my mother's Emissary, but I don't know why."

"I think that I might." Noah got up, snagging his beer and drinking about half of it before he disappeared into the dining room. Stiles knew that was where he kept most of his files when he wanted them close, and he was home. When he went to bed, he put them up in the office on the second floor.

"Drink," Stiles said.

"It doesn't do anything for me, but I like the taste," Derek said before he did take a drink.

Stiles popped his pill and washed it down with all of the bottle of water. He set the bottle aside to be used again. He'd use it a few times with tap water and then toss it into the recycling.

Noah came back into the room a few moments later with a sheet of paper in his hand. He handed it over to Derek. "Mean anything to you?"

"Revenge. The symbol on the deer, it means revenge to werewolves."

"What kind of revenge?" Noah asked.

"I have no clue. So far, there is only Laura. I don't know what she did to anyone. She was...she had never harmed anyone."

"How many Pack members were left behind when you two fled?" Stiles asked.

"Peter and a few others. The others found another Pack and settled somewhere else in the state. They didn't want to go to New York with us."

"Can you get a hold of them?"

"No. But you can. Two of them were deputies. I bet they still are. Roberts and Wilcox."

"I wondered why they had left as they had—putting in a quick transfer. Now I know. Maybe I can get them home. You two stay down here. I'll call them. I remember where they went."

Stiles watched his father leave the room and then looked at Derek. "Can you listen to him? Make sure he's not, you know calling the hospital to have someone come and pick us up?"

"Sure." Derek turned his head to the side.

Stiles tried not to make too much noise. He kept watching Derek's face, though. His eyes widened, and then he shot up.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"He got confirmation from Wilcox that he's a werewolf and told him that I'm here. They are coming here. It's their day off and will be here in two hours. I've not...I was..." Derek walked over to the window and looked out.

Stiles wanted to go over and hug him.

"Derek, tell me what's going on. Who burned down your house and killed your family?" Stiles asked.

Derek was silent, and Stiles wasn't going to push. He knew that he would get far and would probably just scare him off despite what many thought, Stiles knew when he was going too far. He didn't usually care to stop, but he did, in some cases.

"I'll be back. I promise. I just need to go and think." Derek was gone out of the door at the same time that Noah was walking down the stairs.

"Stiles?"

"He'll be back. Why don't I tell you the rest?"

"There's more?" Noah asked.

"Yeah. Scott got bit by the Alpha, and he's not listening to Derek or me about anything. I'm afraid he's going to kill someone, Dad."

"Where is Derek staying?" Noah asked.

"I think...in the burnt-out shell of his family's house." Stiles cringed as he took in his father's face.

"Start at the beginning."

So Stiles did.

* * *

Just over a week later, Stiles is staring at the bus where Garrison Myers was attacked.

"Two is a pattern," Stiles said.

"Yes," Noah said from the other side of the gate. He looked to the side, and Stiles saw Derek there. "I don't wanna know how many times you have snuck a look at the files. I really don't care. Melissa is still pissed off that you and Scott weren't planning on telling her. She ranted at me for ten minutes before I got the call for this. She's keeping him home today after he was out in the woods again last night. Wilcox and Roberts are going to try and train him. So this is all about the Hale fire? Do you think that Argent is cleaning up her tracks? Lured Laura here with the revenge spiral, and now is taking out everyone who helped her?"

"I have no clue. It's the only thing that makes sense from a cop standpoint, but there is the whole thing of Derek not getting the Alpha spark. He should have if a human killed Laura."

"Well, the ME made a report on that. The killing blow happened six hours before the body was cut apart. Roughly given the difference of decay and how-I don't understand, but that's what was said."

"Derek said that it's an Argent thing to cut bodies in half." Stiles was still freaking out that it was Scott's Allison whose family were werewolf Hunters. 

"You said you couldn't find records of where she's been the last little bit."

"No, but she was here. I don't know what I could even remotely bring her in on."

"False identification to teach," Derek said.

"What?" Stiles spun around and looked at Derek. He was still in jeans and a leather coat with a white shirt. It was like he bought things in bulk and just never changed what he liked. Or he went with what was easy. Stiles hadn't figured that out. He did all of his laundry after Noah forced him to move in with them. Noah had threatened to send patrols out to search the house every hour to ensure that he wasn't there unless he moved in with them.

"Why do you say that?"

"She went by Kate Pike when she taught me in school. I found out after that she was only twenty-one. So she had to be lying about having the needed credentials."

"And that's how she..." Stiles trailed off as his mind went to the most horrible place. The look on Derek's face was horrible, though, and Stiles thought that maybe it had gone to the right one. "Derek."

"I didn't know she was a Hunter. I didn't know she would do that. I thought she liked me. I knew it was taboo, and I knew it was wrong, but she seemed to really like me, and I just...she was the only one paying attention to me. You asked me about the blue-eyed Betas. When you get off Sheriff, I'll tell you the story of how I got my blue eyes." Derek turned and left before Noah or Stiles could say anything else. 

"Sure. I'll head in and check that out. That will be enough for me to be able to start a low-key search. Wilcox told me that the Argents had people paid off to report things to them. It's how they knew about the deer and were here in town. Chris Argent bought a house at the beginning of December, and moved in by himself to get things going a week after that."

"How long before that did the deer die?" Stiles asked.

"Two days." 

"Damn. So someone really spoke out of turn," Stiles said. 

Noah nodded his head. He looked at where his deputies were. "So...what does Derek do every day?"

"Brood on the fact that his family is dead? I don't know, Dad. He's not the most verbal person. He speaks when he has to, and that's about it. You get more out of him than I do." 

Noah looked a little pained at that, but he turned to his deputies. "I need to go back to work. You just keep your head down in school today. For all we know, the Alpha is a teacher here. Just don't do anything that will draw attention to you." 

"Sure thing, Daddio!" Stiles gave his father a mock salute and then finger guns before heading into the school.

"Where is your butt buddy?" Jackson asked as soon as Stiles got inside.

Stiles looked around to see that Jackson was looking at him. Jackson hadn't talked to him in a long time. Not like this.

"His mom kept him back today for some reason. I don't know. He didn't tell me."

Jackson looked him up and down." You know what's going on with McCall, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not drugs like you think. I will not tell you. So you can just fuck off." Stiles tried to pass by Jackson and screamed when Jackson grabbed him by the shoulder. Jackson looked at him in a weird way, and Stiles wasn't sure what the hell was going on. "What's up?" 

Jackson had a strange look on his face. "Danny said, you think you aren't straight?"

"Dude, what the hell?" Stiles looked around the hall before grabbing Jackson by the arm and dragging him after him into an empty classroom. He knew it wasn't quite the best way, but he really didn't want to talk about it in the hall. "Why is Danny talking about me?"

"Well, he said you have asked more than once about it. What's going on?" Jackson asked. 

"I don't know. I have just been having a lot of dreams lately, and none of them are any of my female crushes. I just..." Stiles shook his head and looked out the window.

"Danny and I told you that you were at least bisexual."

"I know, dude, I know. I'm just scared."

"Come out with Danny and me tonight. We are hitting that new restaurant in town, guys night. We can all talk and see if we can help."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"I remember when Heather, you, and I were friends. Danny was telling me about McCall ditching you for the girlfriend. Your dad is working too much. Danny's uncle tells him that. I know you are lonely. I hated that you became friends with him. I hated that you liked him, but I understand I was too much of an asshole to you. I get that, I do. I wanna do better. I want to be better at this. Danny's reamed my ass in a not-fun way for the last time on this."

"Dude, are you in therapy?" Stiles asked.

"No, but Danny's making me do it. I swear he's a worse version of you for nagging all of the time. He found me drunk at school and on the field playing lacrosse last week. He said that if I don't ask to go to therapy, he will tell my mother and father anyway. I don't want that. They had been trying to talk to me for years. Just...there is something wrong with McCall."

"He's getting worse," Stiles said, and he looked away. He loved Scott, but Scott didn't feel the same. Scott was his brother, and maybe it was that Scott had never had a sibling, but Stiles would never do half of the shit that Scott did. There was something changing in him. Stiles knew the psychology. Teenagers could not be profiled as anything because their brains were done but that teenagers were very self-centered. Scott was very self-centered, and unless it was Scott, nothing would even be noticed by him. 

"Then come with us."

"I need to call Dad. With the death in the Preserve and now this one, I don't want to be anywhere that he doesn't know where I am."

"I get that. So we will meet at your place? You can leave the Jeep there."

"Sure. We should get to class," Stiles said. He wasn't sure what he felt as he headed to his first class. The day passed in a daze, and even Harris' class didn't dampen his spirits. He called his dad while he waited on Jackson and Danny to get to the house. Derek wasn't there, and Stiles wasn't sure where he was. He left a note for Derek just to be safe and then slipped outside. He locked up the house. He looked around when he felt eyes on him. It was different than when he had been at the Hale house and knew that Derek was watching him. This was something different altogether, and he wasn't sure it was good. 

* * *

There was something wrong, Stiles knew it as soon as he entered the house. He looked but couldn't see anyone still; he grabbed the bag of Mountain Ash powder that Derek had got for him and his father to carry around to protect themselves with. 

"Stop right there," a voice said. 

Stiles stopped and waited. 

"Good, you aren't stupid like my nephew. You must be Stiles." 

Stiles turned to see an older gentleman standing in the doorway leading to the dining room. He looked...like he was someone that Stiles didn't want to deal with. Stiles dug his hand into the bag since it was out of sight by the guy just about pulled it out when the man tisked.

"The barrier would stop me from getting to you, but that's all. I could throw a chair through and knock you down. Then what would get you where I want you. Stiles, just because my nephew lives here, doesn't mean that he's not mine to control. Packs are stronger when they are a family. There is a bond."

"And yet, you killed your niece."

"I wasn't fully aware of what I was doing, just like when I bit Scott. I would never have turned that boy if I had been all there."

"And you are all there now?" Stiles asked. 

Stiles saw movement behind Peter and waited. It had to be Peter Hale, who was obviously not in a coma anymore. He groaned let his heart race as Peter took a step toward him. He was fucking scared, and he didn't know what to do. An object came crashing down on Peter's head, and he fell down. Behind him was Derek with the baseball bat that had been in Noah's room. It had been resting in the corner where his mother had put it last. 

"Trap him," Derek said.

"Sure." Stiles moved and made sure to stay as far from Peter as he could. He made a large circle, thinking about blocking him in. He felt something when it was closed.

"Good. It's safe," Derek called out.

Stiles heard someone behind him, and he grabbed a book to hit them with, but it was just Wilcox. Roberts came in with his father from the next room. 

"We are safe here," Derek said. 

"He's the Alpha?" Stiles asked.

"There was a scent near the last place we tracked him after he went after the guy at the video store. I smelled a hospital scent. It smelled exactly like the lotion that has been used on my uncle. He was the only one with it. It was something that Laura sent back from New York for him. I knew it."

"Did you hear what he said?"

"Yes. I had Wilcox's wife paint some runes on me that kept my heartbeat from being heard by other werewolves. It was something the humans used in the Pack when other Packs were around. It helped to hide them." Derek looked at Wilcox. "Take him to the house and chain him up in the basement. Your wife can do the transfer. We might be able to save him."

"Save him?" Noah asked.

"He's crazy right now. His mind is healing, but he's still hurting. He has frayed Pack bonds that never healed up. We have too much going on even to try and wait. He was in a coma and Laura, and I could never understand. Someone was keeping him that way there. It'll be better to have the deputies go in tonight. We can say that I found him wandering the woods. Or I can go visit him and when he's not there..."

"Let's go with that since you know, he's still crazy at the moment, and we can't exactly have him anywhere that you would be able to keep him controlled."

"Sure. I can go now. Then call the Sheriff's station when they can't produce him." 

"Call me as soon as you find his room empty, and he's not in tests. We've been seen around town together enough, and I was the main person you dealt with after the fire." 

"Chris isn't going to like this," Wilcox said.

"There is little that Argent likes right now with his entire family being looked at right now for what his sister did. No one has protected this town from anything in the years since the Hale's were burned. I've had more unexplained deaths in those six years than we had in the sixty prior to that. When he's ready to step up take care of that, I'll gladly let him deal with everything." 

Stiles knew his father's tone of voice with that. It was his he was done with everything voice. 

"Yes, Sir," Roberts said with no mock in it. 

Stiles slumped down as soon as his father started to wrap up Peter in a shit ton of duct tape. It was the weirdest method of keeping him like that. 

"Hey, who used me as bait and didn't tell me?"

"I did. Last time you tried something like this, you were so freaked out that you ruined it. It was best you didn't know. Derek slipped in as soon as Peter broke the lock on the back door and came inside. We were following him remotely. I guess that Roberts is well trained in drones."

"You used me as bait? Your only son?" Stiles asked.

Noah laughed and pulled Stiles in close as Peter started to wake up. He jerked, but he was taped too tightly to be able to get out. 

"Oh, and what is this?" Peter looked around, eyeing Wilcox and Roberts before narrowing in on Noah and Stiles. "You shock me, Noah, using your son as bait,"

"I worked," Derek said as he came around to stand in front of Peter. 

"Release me, Derek."

"Nope. Wilcox and Roberts are taking you to the house and locking you up. Then we are going to transfer the power, and then you are going to be mentally healed."

"Not killed?" Peter asked. He eyed Noah. 

"No. There are few courts that would convict you since Derek tells me that none of this is how you acted, you'd be thrown into a mental health facility and then cured before being released again."

"What about the deaths?" Peter asked. 

"Well, we already have someone who is set up to admit to every one of them. She'll get life without parole or chance of getting out instead of lethal injection for the death of eight people for trying to cover how she seduced and raped an underage teenager in the house."

"What?" Peter asked.

"Kate Argent seduced Derek and got everything she needed out of him to get into the house ad bar the escape tunnels."

Peter turned to look at Derek. There was such emotion on his face that Stiles was pretty sure that Peter was having a moment of lucidity after a long time of not having it. "I wondered how she did that, but that explains a good deal. No wonder you and Laura ran. I should have been around."

Derek dropped to his knees and cupped the sides of Peter's face. "It'll be fine. We will get you back, and we can heal together." 

Peter closed his eyes, and Stiles wondered just how safe Kate was going to be in prison. Derek had told Stiles about how close he was to his uncle. Stiles looked at his dad and knew that things were only going to get better from there. 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
